The present invention relates to a driving apparatus for an inductive load, which is applicable to an electric power supply control system for an inductive load such as an electromagnetic valve or a motor.
According to a fundamental arrangement of a conventional driving apparatus for an inductive load, a switching element is provided in a power supply route extending from a power source to the inductive load. This switching element is on/off controlled in accordance with a driving signal.